Batalla entre universos
by Nere de Son Gohan
Summary: Una nueva amenaza ara que Goku y sus amigos se reúnan con los otros universos para poder vencer a los adversarios que podrían cambiar el orden en todos los universos
1. No puede ser ¿Otra vez y peor?

**No puede ser, ¿otra vez y peor?**

_Bueno pues este es un Fanfic algo raro, lo hago por diversión, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, los personajes no son mios son del gran maestro Akira Toriyama. Esta historia se basa unos 10 años después del final de Dragon Ball Z. No tome en cuenta Dragon Ball GT pero si tome en cuenta la película de "Dragon Ball Z la batalla de los Dioses". Invente varios nuevos personajes con el fin de complementar la historia que están por leer. Algunos personajes tienen una actitud un poco diferente, cree parejas que nunca fueron oficiales, reviví a personajes que murieron y por ultimo habrá algunas escenas algo sexys. Espero que les guste. :D_

El día era soleado, cálido, se sentía un ambiente de paz en la Tierra. Los guerreros Z estaban en casa de Goku festejando el cumpleaños del segundo hijo de Gohan y Videl al que decidieron ponerle Bardock en honor al difunto padre de Goku, pero ¿cómo se habían enterado de que el abuelo de Gohan tenía ese nombre? Pues Vegeta había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en el pasado y conocía su nombre, así que al enterarse decidieron llamarlo así. Todos estaban muy felices, Gohan conversaba con Piccolo, Videl, Bulma, Maron, Milk y #18 hablaban sobre cosas de mujeres, Goten y Trunks jugaban con el pequeño Bardock, Pan y Bra hablaban de trivialidades, Goku y Vegeta peleaban y comían como de costumbre. Mr Satan hablaba de sus anécdotas con Majin Buu mientras que Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Chaos hablabam sobre su entrenamiento. Todos la estaban pasando muy bien cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz conocida.

-Goku, ¿Goku estas hay?- Todos miraron extrañados para ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

-¿Kaiosama eres tú?- Pregunto Goku algo extrañado, pues Kaiosama no suele hacer ese tipo de llamadas.

-Claro que soy yo Goku, necesito que vengas rapido a mi planeta, y quiero que traigas contigo a Vegeta-

-¿A Vegeta? qué raro Kaiosama, pero are lo que me pides en un momento estaremos contigo-Todos estaban extrañados con esa llamada cuando Vegeta dijo

-Kakarotto, será mejor que vallamos con Kaiosama para que nos diga para que nos quiere a los 2-

-Está bien Vegeta pero primero deja término mi comida-

-¡Hay no tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Si nos llamó a ambos tiene que ser algo importante, así que será mejor que nos vallamos rápido!-

-Calmate Vegeta, era solo una pequeña broma jeje- dijo Goku poniéndose su mano en la nuca -Esta bien ya vámonos, muchachos regresaremos en un momento-

-Vuelvan pronto Goku- Les dijo Milk y en ese preciso instante Goku y Vegeta desaparecieron por medio de la tele transportación.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Goku y Vegeta llegaran al pequeño planeta de Kaiosama. Esta era la primera vez que Vegeta pisaba dicho planeta y le pareció un tanto extraño para ser digno de un Dios.

-¿Este es el planeta de Kaiosama? Me lo imaginaba diferente- confeso Vegeta

-Si, la primera vez que estuve aquí me pareció extraño ya que es un planeta muy pequeño y tiene una gravedad más pesada- Dijo Goku

-Bueno está bien ya dejen de criticar mi pequeño planeta, ya fue suficiente con que lo hayas hecho explotar en el pasado Goku- Dijo una voz muy conocida

-Ha ¡Kaiosama eres tú! Dinos ¿Para qué nos llamaste a los 2? Me parece muy extraño ya que tú nunca habías hecho esto en el pasado- comento Goku extrañado.

-Tenemos claro que si no se tratara de una emergencia no nos hubieras llamado a Kakarotto y a mi ¿no es así Kaiosama?- hablo Vegeta

-Así es Vegeta, me temo que tengo pésimas noticias, pero antes de decirlas quiero hacerte varias preguntas Vegeta-

-¿A-Ami?- dijo extrañado el Príncipe

-Así es, primero quiero saber que tanto sabes de los otros universos-

-¿Otros universos? Bills hablo de eso una vez- intervino Goku

-Cállate Kakarotto, bueno sé que son varios universos y, que alterna lo acontecido en cada uno, un ejemplo es el de mi hijo Trrunks, donde los androides fueron vencidos hasta mucho después y sin que quedara otro guerrero más que él, ¿No es así?-

-Así es Vegeta, esos son los multiuniversos-

-Pero ¿A qué viene todo esto Kaiosama?- Pregunto Vegeta

-Verán, como ya han de saber, los universos se pueden comunicar de varias maneras ¿no es así?- dijo Kaiosama con tono afligido- Bueno pues el asunto es, que Cell, Freezer y varios oponentes suyos encontrar la manera de escaparse del infierno-

-¿¡Que?! Eso no puede ser, ¿pero ellos pues se han escapado en otras ocasiones no es así? No veo cual es el problema- Dijo Goku muy despreocupado

-No es tan sencillo Goku, el asunto es, que al escaparse del infierno lograron comunicarse con los demás universos- Respondio Kaiosama

-Ya entiendo... Ellos reclutaran más enemigos que hemos tenido en los demás universos ¿No es así Kaiosama?- Dijo Vegeta

-Así es, ellos planean juntar a todos los adversarios que tienen y dado el caso, se multiplicarían por lo que es muy peligrosa esta batalla- Dijo Kaiosama -Por eso quiero pedirles que entrenen lo más que puedan, deben de impedir que ellos inicien con destruir a los guerreros por venganza, por que como es obvio, ellos iniciaran con este universo.-

-Wow Kaiosama, nunca te había visto tan preocupado- Dijo Goku- pero si esta batalla es tan peligrosa como lo dices creo que no queda otra cosa más que entrenar, creo que esta vez necesitaremos la ayuda de todos los Saiyajin restantes y eso incluye a Pan-

-Concuerdo contigo Kakarotto- respondio el príncipe

-Pero dinos Kaiosama ¿Cuándo vendrán esos canallas?-

-Pues según mis cálculos, ellos vendrán en aproximadamente un año-

-Una año nos servirá, pero tenemos que iniciar ya- Dijo Goku -Pero una pregunta Kaiosama ¿Cómo piensas que les ganaremos si somos una pequeña cantidad de Guerreros?-

-Es cierto, por primer vez Kakarotto dice algo que nos puede ayudar-

-¡Oye! Vegeta no seas así, yo siempre digo cosas sobre qué podemos hacer para...-

-Eso no es verdad Kakarotto, ¡tú nunca brindas ninguna idea buena!-

-Pero Vegeta dime ¿A quién se le ocurrió dejar que Cell se perfeccionara?-

-Ustedes dos ¡Ya dejen de pelear!- los calmo Kaiosama - y con respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste es lógico que a mí también se me había ocurrido-

-¡Vez Kakarotto ni siquiera fue una idea original!-

-¡Pero yo no sabía Vegeta!-

-Ustedes dos ya cálmense, ¿no pueden estar un segundo callados para decirles lo que se sobre esa posibilidad?-

-Perdónanos Kaiosama- Dijeron a coro

-Bueno, lo que estuve pensando fue que, debido al número limitado de guerreros podrían decirle a Bulma que los clone o algo por el estilo... ¿No lo creen?-

-Pues yo pienso que Bulma podría hacer eso... Se lo diremos al llegar ¿No es así Vegeta?-

-Pues creo que si Kakarotto, así lo aremos- le respondió este -Cuento con su apoyo, es mejor que se vallan ya para que les cuenten a los demás que es lo que pasa-

-Tienes razón, adiós Kaiosama- Se despidio Goku y acto seguido, él y Vegeta desaparecieron por medio de la tele transportación.

Goku y Vegeta llegaron a donde estaban los demás, ellos los miraron intrigados hasta que Gohan pregunto

-Papá, Vegeta, ¿Que sucede? Por sus caras veo que deben de traer malas noticias-

-Así es Gohan, tenemos malas noticias-

Vegeta relato a todos sobre lo que les había advertido Kaiosama, ninguno pudo disimular en sus rostros un pequeño temor. Todos estuvieron muy pensativos sobre qué pasaría y que es lo que debían hacer para que esto no afectara a todos los universos.

-Bueno es obvio que debemos empezar a entrenar- Comento Piccolo

-Mm abuelito, creo que por las circunstancias, yo tendré que participar ¿no es así?- Intervino Pan

-Así es, creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda Pan- Le respondió Goku a su nieta

-Kakarotto, el problema es que tenemos poco tiempo para entrenar-

-Pero Vegeta, no olvides que tenemos la sala del tiempo, recuerda que hay puedes entrenar lo de un año en un día-

-Es verdad, me había olvidado de esa sala-

-A por cierto Bulma, queremos pedirte que hagas varios clones de nosotros, así será más fácil si somos más ¿No crees?- Se dirigió Goku a su amiga

-¿¡QUE?! ¡Crees que puedo jugar como me plazca con la biología!-

-Papá, es una pésima idea, si experimentar los clones con los humanos es malo, imagínense con los saiyajines- Dijo Gohan

-Bueno entonces ¿que sugieren que hagamos?- Todos se quedaron callados por mucho rato, a nadie se le ocurría una buena idea hasta que al cabo de un rato Yamcha hablo

-Bueno Goku, no me lo vallan a tomar a mal, pero si tu,Vegeta y Gohan tuvieran más hijos y Goten y Trunks tambien tubieran hijos ¿No crees que eso aumentaría el numero de Saiyajines?-

Al decir esto Vegeta casi se ahoga, Goku empezó a toser, Gohan se puso rojo y Trunks y Goten se quedaron petrificados Bulma, Milk y Videl casi se desmayan y por poco matan a Yamcha

-¡Pero qué te pasa Yamcha! ¿Crees qué tener bebes es fácil, ¡pues tal vez le pida a Shen Long que te convierta en una mujer embarazada!- Le grito Bulma

-Jeje chicos jeje como creen era solo para animar el ambiente jeje- Se disculpó Yamcha

-Aun asi no tenemos una idea de lo que podamos hacer para vencer al enemigo- Dijo Trunks

-Ya se nos ocurrirá, por lo tanto yo pienso que deberíamos de empezar ya a entrenar, el problema es decidir quiénes entraremos a la sala del tiempo y con quien- Dijo Piccolo

-Es verdad Kakarotto, aún no hemos decidido eso- Contesto Vegeta

-Mmm pues yo pienso que Pan y yo entraremos juntos, Vegeta y Trunks por ultimo Goten y Gohan, ¿No están de acuerdo?-

-Papá, yo pienso que yo no debo de entrar a la sala del tiempo, será mejor que yo entrene aquí afuera- Dijo Gohan

-¿Por qué Gohan?- Le pregunto Goten a su hermano mayor

-Pues verán, según el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones, con la técnica que hizo ya expulso todo mi poder, por lo que si entreno mi poder no se incrementara tanto como si entrena Goten-

-En eso tienes razon Gohan- Le dijo Piccolo

-Papa yo quiero pelear como tú-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el que hablo fue el pequeño Bardock

-Bardock, esto no es un juego, eres pequeño no creo que debas entrenar tan repentinamente cuando no estás acostumbrado, ¿Seguro que lo quieres hacer?- Le dijo Videl a su hijo

-Mamá, papá me dijo que el empezó a entrenar con el Sr. Piccolo cuando tenía cuatro años, ya tengo edad- Le dijo muy serio el niño- Señor Piccolo quiero que usted sea mi maestro-

-Esta bien, será como enseñar de nuevo a Gohan, solo que a ti no te llevare al desierto como a el- le respondió Piccolo

-¡Señor Piccolo es genial que usted entrene a Bardock!- Le respondió muy animado Gohan a su amigo

-Oigan escuchen-Intervino Bra -dadas las circunstancias creo que es necesario la ayuda de todos los Saiyajines que existimos así que pues yo también quiero entrenar, no permitiré que un niño de 4 años haga más honor a los de mi raza que yo, la hija del mismo príncipe- Al terminar la frase de Bra todos quedaron perplejos, nunca hubieran imaginado que la niña mimada de Vegeta estaría dispuesta a perder su esencia terrícola por ayudar a sus amigos en esta lucha

-Bra, por fin te dignas a hacerle honor a la raza Saiyajin, estuve esperando esto por mucho tiempo- Respondió Vegeta, que se notaba muy feliz por la decisión de su hija.

-Genial, ¡no seré la única mujer entrenando!- Dijo Pan alegre

-Mm bueno si las cosas son así, creo que cambiaran las cosas al distribuir la sala del tiempo- Dijo Goku

-Bueno, papá, tengo una idea, podemos entrar Trunks y yo, Piccolo y Bardock, Tu y Pan y pues Vegeta y Bra, ¿no es buena idea?- Dijo Goten

-Mm pues creo que si es una buena idea, todos los demás cuando una pareja este en la sala del tiempo podemos entrenar afuera- Dijo Goku

-Bueno pues ni hablar, en este instante nos pondremos a entrenar- Dijo Piccolo

_Continuara_


	2. Poderes revelados y una idea de esperanz

Secretos revelados y un idea de victoria

Piccolo y el pequeño Bardock fueron los primeros en entrar a la Sala del Tiempo, mientras tanto, Goku y los demás Saiyajines entrenaban en una máquina de gravedad que les había preparado Bulma. Esta esta era la primera vez que Bra entrenaba y la primera que Pan entraba a una máquina de gravedad por lo que les resultaba algo difícil moverse

-Bra será mejor que te quites ese collar si quieres moverte mejor, recuerda que aquí cualquier objeto pesa 100 veces más- Le dijo Goten a su amiga

-Lo se Goten, pero no puedo hacer eso, luego te explicare-

-Amm claro Bra-

Pasaron unos segundos y ambos se seguían mirando, ninguno decía nada cuando Trunks los interrumpió

-¡Ustedes dos tórtolos ya dejen sus cosas para otro momento y ponganse a entrenar!-

Ambos se pusieron rojos por las palabras que había dicho Trunks

-¡¿Pero qué dices Trunks?! Goten es solo mi amigo y nada más que eso-

-Jaja lo sé solo que quería hacerlos enojar, pero, si es solo tu amigo ¿por qué te pusiste tan roja?- Bra al escuchar eso le lanzo una mirada asesina a su hermano

-Jeje era broma jeje, pero es enserio, si mi papá los ve así les dirá algo por no estar entrenando-

-Es cierto, bueno Bra hablamos luego-

-Jeje si Goten- Dicho esto Trunks y Goten se fueron a pelear al otro lado de la máquina

-Wow Bra así que te gusta mi tío Goten-le dijo Pan

-¿¡Que!? Claro que no Pan, eso es realmente ridículo, la diferencia de edades es enorme-

-Y ¿Eso que tiene? Mi abuelita es un año mayor que mi abuelito y los dos se quieren mucho-

-Pe-pero eso es más normal-

-Bueno haya tú, pero dime Bra, ¿no crees que tarde o temprano tu papá se dará cuenta de que tu...-

-No quiero que lo sepa aun, eso provocaría la destrucción de la galaxia entera-

-Jaja en eso tienes razón-

En eso Goku y Vegeta terminaron su combate y se acercaron a Bra y Pan

-Bra deberias quítate ese collar, no te deja moverte bien, esto no es un desfile de modas-le dijo Gohan a Bra

-Amm lo siento Gohan, no lo puedo hacer-

-Bra, has lo que dijo el mocoso de Kakarotto y quítate eso, es una orden-

-Pero papá, no puedo hacerlo-

-Quitártelo ahora mismo-

-Bra has lo que dice papá- intervino Trunks

-Bueno ¡Aquí esta! ¡Ya me lo quite! ¡¿Contentos?!-

-Ves que es más fácil moverte así Bra, papá tenía razón en que te la quitaras-

-Hm mejor cállate Trunks-

-Bueno basta de charlas, ¿Qué tal si entrenamos así? Gotenks contra Gohan, Vegeta contra Bra, y yo contra Pan-

-Me parece bien Kakarotto, Bra ven, vamos a ver qué tal están tus defensas-

-Si papá-

-Ten cuidado Bra- le dijo Pan a su amiga

-Pan, es nuestro padre, él no la lastimara- le dijo Trunks a su amiga

-No me refería a eso, me refería a otra cosa, ella me entiende-

-¿Ah? Bueno como digas-

En ese momento Vegeta y Bra estaban volando en la máquina de gravedad

-Bra, tratare de controlarle para no hacerte daño-

-No es necesario papá, tengo que aprender de la manera que se enseñaron Gohan y Trunks-

Y dicho esto Bra le lanzo una patada a su padre, cada vez ella iba más rápido por lo que Vegeta se sorprendió mucho pero aun así él podía esquivarlos fácilmente "No cabe duda de que tiene sangre de guerrera" pensó Vegeta que estaba asombrado al ver a su hija. En eso estaban cuando Vegeta le lanzo un pequeño puñetazo, Bra lo esquivo, pero Vegeta no se contuvo y empezó a lanzar más golpes más fuertes y a mayor velocidad, a Bra esto le resultaba difícil de esquivar "Bra ten cuidado" pensaba Pan que estaba preocupada

-Bra tu misma me acabas de decir que no quieres que te trate como a una niñita, pues entonces no te tratare así- le dijo Vegeta a su hija

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Bra y en al hacerlo Vegeta se detuvo y quedo petrificado, no por el grito si no porque en el lugar donde estaba su hija ahora estaba una chica de pelo rubio

-No lo puedo creer ¡Bra es una Super Saiyajin!- Grito impactado Goku

-Wow aquí lo curioso es que si ya se había transformado ¿cómo es que no hemos sentido su ki?- dijo Gohan pensativo

-En eso tienes razón Gohan, pero será mejor que detengamos a Bra antes de que Vegeta se desmaye haya arriba- le dijo Goku a su hijo

-¡Bra! ¡Será mejor que pares!- le grito a Pan a su amiga

-Ha, si está bien, apenas me había emocionado- Dicho esto Bra se detuvo y volvió al suelo de la maquina

-Amm tío Goku, ¿puedes darme mi collar?-

-Ten Bra, amm creo que tenemos que salir un poco por la situación-

-Si tío Goku, amm ¿¡Papá no vienes!?- le grito Bra a Vegeta que estaba aun en shock por lo sucedido

-Tranquila Bra, yo iré por mi papá, será mejor que salgas de la máquina de gravedad-

-Si Trunks, será mejor que salga de aquí antes de que se queden en shock el tío Goku y Goten- Todos salieron de la máquina de gravedad, Vegeta seguía aun en shock, pero a la vez se notaba en su rostro un gran orgullo por lo sucedido con su hija.

-¡Bra! No me digas que te quitaste el collar, te dije que tuvieras cuidado-le dijo Bulma cuando vio a su hija con el cabello rubio

-¿¡Tú Lo Sabias Bulma!?- dijo Vegeta a su esposa después de haber salido de su transe.

-Uff, creo que tarde o temprano lo tenían que saber. Si lo sabía por qué desde que nació puede adoptar ese estado-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿A que te refieres con eso Bulma?

-Bueno Vegeta veras...

~Flash Back~

Bulma cargaba a su pequeña de apenas 4 días de nacida, ella había deseado desde el inicio que fuera una niña y ahora la tenía en sus brazos, la pequeña dormía tranquilamente en brazos de su madre, para ser una recién nacida tenía el cabello algo largo para ser una recién nacida y una pequeña cola de color azul salía de su pequeño trajecito.

-Hay Bra, tu sí que serás una chica muy linda como tu madre cuando crezcas- dijo Bulma al ver a su pequeña- me pregunto por qué rayos tu padre aun no te ha cargado, de seguro está entrenando en su máquina de gravedad como siempre, pero es mejor eso a lo que paso con Trunks, cuando tu hermano nació se fue durante meses, en fin, ya aparecerá para cenar-

Bulma dejo a la pequeña en su cuna y se dispuso a ir a su laboratorio donde estaba diseñando un nuevo modelo de auto para terminar de ajustar unos detalles, se puso los audífonos y se olvidó por completo del mundo. Ella estaba sola en su casa, sus padres habían ido al centro comercial a comprar cosas para la bebe, Trunks estaba en casa de Goku junto con Goten y Vegeta estaba entrenando. Pasaron varios minutos cuando de repente vio que del techo empezó a salir una grieta -¡Bra!- recordó Bulma, pues la habitación de la bebe estaba sobre el laboratorio. Al llegar a la habitación de la bebe se quedó impactada, pues la cuna estaba volteada y rota y la bebe no estaba -¡Bra! ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo subiste hasta ahí?- dijo Bulma impactada al ver a la pequeña sobre un estante donde se encontraban sus juguetes, pero lo que dejo a la pobre Bulma atónita fue ver a su pequeña de cabellos azules convertida en una bebe con cabellos dorados y de sus ojos salían chispas de energía.

-No lo puedo creer Bra, ¡Eres una Ssj!, a pesar de tu edad, sin duda se ve que eres hija del príncipe de los Saiyajines, pero será mejor que bajes de ahí-

Bulma bajo del estante a la bebe y le dio su chupon, Bra se puso más tranquila y volvió a su estado normal.

-Bra que alegría me da esto, pero será mejor que hagamos algo con ese poder, ya me imagino como se podrían todos, en especial tu padre, si se enteran de esto-

~Fin del Flash Back~

-...Y asi fue como ocurrió la primera transformación de Bra-

-Mm Bulma ¿pero cómo fue que lograste que Bra no se transformara, o que de menos no sintiéramos que aumentaba su energía-

-Eso lo puedo explicar yo, veras tío Goku, una vez Gohan nos contó una historia a Pan y a mi sobre un guerrero llamado Broly, cuyo padre le había puesto un collar para controlarlo, pues bien, mamá me hizo algo parecido y es ese collar que les dije que no me podía quitar, solo que este tiene la ventaja de que si me transformo mi ki no aumenta en lo más mínimo-

-Wow Bulma, se ve que fuiste muy precavida, pero no acabo de entender por qué no querías que nos enteráramos Vegeta y yo-

-Ush Goku, es obvio que si ustedes dos se hubieran enterado de que Bra se podía transformar se habrían vuelto locos, la pobre no podría elegir si ser una chica terrestre normal o una guerrera, la habrían metido a la sala del tiempo, la habrían puesto a entrenar y a hacer cosas extremadamente peligrosas-

-En eso Bulma tiene mucha razón, recuerdo aun cuando te llevaste a mi pequeño Gohan a entrenar, ya me imagino a Bra si la hubieran puesto a entrenar desde pequeña- interrumpió Milk

-Bueno, al menos eso nos da una ventaja, si Bra ya sabe transformarse en fase 1, no tardara en lograr la fase 2-

-En eso tienes razón Gohan, eso nos da una ventaja-

-Bueno, vasta de charlas, que con esto empezara el verdadero entrenamiento Bra-

-Si papá- Y dicho esto, los Saiyajines volvieron a entrar a la máquina de gravedad.

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo de Kamisama, habían pasado ya 22 horas desde que Piccolo y Bardock habían entrado a la sala del tiempo, mientras tanto, Bulma había convencido a Vegeta de que fueran al templo, con la condición del pudiera llevar la máquina de gravedad para seguir entrenando con los demás, en ella se encontraban los Saiyajines entrenando en una gravedad aumentada 200 veces. Bra peleaba contra su padre, Pan contra Goku y Gotenks peleaba contra Gohan. Pasados 30 minutos Gotenks se separó por lo que el combate entre él y Gohan termino.

-Mm Papá, Vegeta, ¿podemos parar un poco?, ya van a pasar las 24 horas y me preocupa un poco Bardock, pues es su primer entrenamiento y estar en la sala del tiempo por un día entero puede resultar muy cansado para el- Dijo Gohan

-Tiene razón papá, además ya entrenamos mucho por hoy- Dijo Trunks

-Ay pero que molestos, está bien, tomemos un descanso- Dijo Vegeta y apago la gravedad

-Uff esto sí que es cansado, ojalá me pueda acostumbrar al ritmo de entrenamiento que llevan ustedes- Dijo Bra que estaba agotada, pues aunque ella a diario entrenaba a escondidas, nunca había entrenado a una gravedad aumentada 200 veces.

Todos salieron a donde los demás estaban

-Bra ¿Como estas, estas bien, Quieres que te de algo de comer, Quieres dormir un poco, Quieres irte a casa?- Dijo Bulma preocupada a su hija

-Jeje mamá, es muy bien solo algo cansada, en un rato estaré como nueva jeje- Dijo apenada Bra por la reacción de su madre

-"Jaja quien diria que Bulma en el fondo es como mi mama cuando yo tenía 4 años"- Pensó Gohan

-Bueno ya casi es hora de que Piccolo y Bardock salgan de la sala del tiempo- dijo Milk

- ¿Qué les parece si mientras nosotros comemos la comida que les preparamos Videl y Yo?-

-¡Si Milk ya me estaba muriendo de hambre! Qué bueno que trajiste comida- Dijo Goku muy feliz a su esposa. Todos se sentaron a comer, obviamente todos los Saiyajines arrasaron con la comida. En eso salieron de la sala del tiempo Piccolo y Bardock.

-¡Bardock!- Dijo Videl a su hijo y corrio a abrazarlo. El niño estaba muy cambiado, su estatura era por lo menos 6 cm más grande y su cabello estaba largo.

-¡Pero mira que fuerte se a puesto ese niño!- Dijo Ox Satan al ver a su bisnieto tan cambiado

-Hay se parece mucho a mi Gohan cuando tenía su edad- Dijo Milk al ver a su pequeño nieto

-¿Piccolo como les fue con su entrenamiento?- le pregunto Goku a su amigo

-Bien, el niño tiene grandes habilidades ocultas como Gohan a su edad, solo que para él no es necesario que sus emociones influyan mucho- Explico Piccolo a todos

Paso un rato mientras todos terminaban de comer cuando Bulma le susurro a Gohan

-Sera mejor que les digas ahora ya que estamos todos Gohan-

-Mm sí, creo que les dire ya- dijo Gohan -Amm escuchen todos tengo una noticia que darles-

-¿De qué se trata Gohan?- Pregunto Goku

-¡¿Papa, Pan y yo tendremos otro hermanito?!- Pregunto muy animado Bardock

-¿¡Que?! ¡No Claro Que No! No es es tipo de noticia- Dijo Gohan nervioso por la pregunta

-Gohan ya dinos de que se trata- le reclamo Vegeta

-Aa ¿qué? A si, bueno el otro día pues todos nos preguntamos que podíamos hacer para vencer ya que pues somos muy pocos guerreros para el ejercito que se supone que vendrá, pues tuve una idea y le pregunte a Bulma y ella estuvo de acuerdo de que la propusiera- Dijo Gohan

-¡Ya déjate de tanto sermón y dinos de una vez de que se trata!- Dijo Vegeta desesperado

-Bueno la idea que tuve fue, como Frezer y los demás buscaran ayuda en los otros universos, quizás nosotros también podríamos buscar ayuda en los otros universos y se lo conté a Bulma y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que usáramos la máquina del tiempo para reclutar a todos- contó Gohan Todos quedaron muy cayados por la idea de Gohan

-¿Oíste eso Kaiosama?- Pregunto Goku en voz alta, pues estaba seguro de que Kaiosama estaba al pendiente de la situación en la Tierra

-Si Goku lo escuche todo- Sonó la voz de Kaiosama por todo el templo- tengo que admitir que es una muy buena idea, ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido, se ve que tu hijo es muy listo Goku-

-Jejeje gracias- respondió Gohan apenado por los halagos

-Bueno creo que está decidido, usaremos la máquina del tiempo para pedirles a los del pasado y los del futuro que nos ayuden- dijo Goku

-Kakarotto, lo tomas todo a la ligera- dijo Vegeta molesto

-¿Qué pero por qué Vegeta?- le pregunto Goku

-Hm, ¿De dónde sacaremos tantas maquinas del tiempo, y suponiendo que las consigamos, supongamos que vallamos al futuro donde Trunks y tu mocoso tengan hijos, pues dime ¡¿De dónde demonios vamos a sacar una máquina del tiempo donde quepan tantas personas?!- Exclamo Vegeta

-Mm creo que tienes razón Vegeta- Pensó Goku

-Pero que presimista eres Vegeta, por supuesto que de eso ya me encargue yo- Intervino Bulma- Verán como saben Trunks vino en su máquina del tiempo y pues copie los diseños y pude crear varias copias de la maquina por si necesitábamos, pero cuando Gohan me contó sobre su idea pensé lo mismo que tu Vegeta ¿Dónde cabria tantas personas? Bueno pues hice los mismo que cuando fuimos a Namekusei, de una pequeña nave cree un gimnasio completo, fue sencillo, solo modifique el espacio para que no solo cupiera una persona, hay espacio para 15 personas- Dicho esto activo una cápsula de la que salió una enorme nave de dos pisos donde se podían ver varios asientos en la parte de abajo y un porta equipaje en la parte de arriba.

-Waw Bulma sí que eres muy lista- le dijo Goku a su amiga-Pero dime ¿Cuantas maquinas del tiempo constuiste?-

-Mm en total son 4-

-4 eh, creo que nos servirán mucho jeje-

-Mm Kakarotto, pero no tenemos idea de a que universos ir ¿qué tal si nos topamos con uno donde solo este Majin Buu?-

-Creo que yo sé quién nos puede ayudar en eso Vegeta, sujétate de mí, tú también Gohan- les dijo Goku

-¿A dónde vamos papá?-

-Esperen, lo sabrán cuando lleguemos, muchachos volveremos en un par de horas no se preocupen-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Bulma

-¿A dónde van Goku?- le pregunto Milk a su esposo

-Descuida Milk, no tardaremos mucho, cuando lleguemos les contare con más detalle- Dicho esto los 3 se fueron


	3. En busca de aliados (parte 1)

**Capítulo** **3 En busca de aliados (parte 1)**

_Bueno antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a los que están leyendo mi historia y también gracias por sus reviews me motivan mucho. También quiero responder un comentario anónimo bueno, la idea para hacer este fanfic se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo la película de "Los dos guerreros del futuro" en el inicio cuando dice -Este relato es de los tantos futuros que existen- Bueno pues hay me empece a imaginar la historia. Espero que les guste el capiutulo 3  
_

Goku, Vegeta y Gohan aparecieron en un extraño planeta donde había un hermoso pasto verde y un bello lago.

-Papá ¿en dónde estamos?-

-En un momento lo sabrás Gohan-

-Hm ¡Kakarotto, ya dinos de una buena vez en donde estamos!-

-La verdad es que no se Vegeta-

-!¿QUE?! No seas bobo Kakarotto-

-Lo siento Vegeta, sabes que la teletransportacion se usa a base de buscar energía, pues por eso no se en donde estamos-

-¿PERO CON QUIEN DEMONIOS NOS TRAJISTE?-

-Hay pero que escándalo tienen aquí afuera, si el señor Bills despierta no habrá quien lo calme- Dijo una voz

-Wiss ¿como estas? Estamos buscando a Bills- le dijo Goku al recién llegado

-Goku, Principe Vegeta, joven Gohan, que gusto me da verlos en nuestro planeta, pero lo siento el señor Bills esta durmiendo en estos momentos y es imposible despertarlo-

-Rayos, ¿y no lo podemos ver ni un minuto?-

-Me temo que no-

-Mm bueno, es que el una vez me habló de los universos y quería hacerle varia preguntas sobre eso-

-Ah ya veo, pues esas preguntas quizás las pueda contestar yo-

-¿!Lo dices enserio!? ¡Eso es asombroso!-

-Bueno pasen por aquí-

Wiss guió a Goku y a los demas por un largo pasillo, atravesaron unas escaleras y llegaron a una especie de biblioteca.

-Bien dime Goku ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber tú y Vegeta sobre los universos?-

-Bueno pues resulta que queremos hacer un viaje por varios universos, pero no queremos toparnos con enemigos-

-Oh, en ese caso creo que les puedo dar un número de universos que pueden resultar llamativos para ustedes-

-Genial Wiss, pero ¿Cómo harás eso?-

-Me temo que no puedo dar esa información, de hecho me estoy metiendo en un aprieto al darles conocimientos sobre otros universos-

-¡Hay que mala suerte!-

-Kakarotto deberías tener más modales-

-Bueno esperen un segundo aquí, en un momento les traeré un listado de universos seguros-

Wiss subió por una pequeña escalera y empezó a buscar entre libros y apuntaba cosas

-Kakarotto, ¿por qué se te ocurrió venir con ellos para pedirles esas coordenadas?-

-Veras Vegeta, resulta que una vez Bills me dijo que habían más universos, así que supuse que pues el tendría que saber algo sobre eso, y por eso se me ocurrió venir con el-

-Eso tiene lógica papá-

En eso llego Wiss con un pequeño listado con 2 coordenadas y números

-Bueno, supongo que la señorita Bulma podrá Interpretar estos datos cuando los examine, me temo que es lo mas que puedo hacer por ustedes-

-Wow Wiss, muchas gracias, esto sí que nos servirá mucho-

-Hasta pronto Goku, espero que la próxima vez que vengan a visitarnos el señor Bills este de buen humor-

-Bueno gracias Wiss y hasta pronto-

Dicho esto Goku y los demas regresaron al templo de Kamisama. Los demás los estaban esperando muy ansiosos por saber a dónde se habían marchado tan inesperadamente.

-Creo que ya no han de tardar, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Krilin

-¡Mira hay están papá!- grito Marron.

En eso aparecieron Goku, Vegeta y Gohan en medio de todos

-¡Goku! ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¡Nos asustaste!- le reclamo Bulma

-Jeje lo siento es que, bueno fuimos a investigar y pues nos dieron esto-

-!Dame eso!- Bulma examino las coordenadas por unos instantes hasta que exclamo -¡Hm esto nos servirá! ¡Nos servirá de mucho!, es más, si es posible mañana mismo podrán irse-

-¡¿En serio?! Eso es asombroso Bulma, pero el problema es que no sabemos que hay en cada uno de esos universos, ni tampoco quienes irán-

-Por eso no te preocupes Kakarotto, yo me puedo encargar de cada uno de ellos-

-Papá, ¡Quiero ir con ustedes!- dijo Gohan

-Abuelito, quiero ir a esos universos- intervino Bardock

-Bueno somos 4 eso nos deja en que podemos ir en parejas, Vegeta que te parece si nos vamos tu y yo en una máquina-

-Hm, no me hagas reír Kakarotto, ¡Crees que iré contigo a recorrer el tiempo!, ¡Yo solo puedo ir a los 2 mundos!-

-Vegeta no seas así, Bardock querrá ir con Gohan, no te queda de otra más que ir con Goku- lo regaño Bulma

-Hm esta bien, iré contigo Kakarotto-

-Bueno pues mañana ustedes partirán a cada universo-

-Jaja oíste eso Bardock, eso será muy interesante ¿no crees?-

-Si papá, si lo será-

Las horas pasaron volando, y al día siguiente todos estaban en la casa de Bulma listos para ir a los demás universos, los primeros en irse serian Gohan y Bardock, ambos estaban entusiasmados y listos por si una amenaza se les presentaba.

-Bueno creo que todo está listo, solo tienen que presionar este botón rojo para irse, la maquina ya está programada con las coordenadas exactas de a dónde van-

-Esta bien Bulma, bueno creo que es hora de irnos Bardock-

-Si papá-

-Cuídate mucho hijo- le dijo Videl a Bardock

-Si mamá, me cuidare, no voy a desobedecer a papá- le contesto Bardock

-Bueno, nos vamos, en un rato volvemos, por cierto Bulma ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el viaje?- pregunto Gohan

-Pues durara dos horas de ida y dos de regreso- le contesto Bulma

-Esta bien, bueno ya nos vamos-

-Nos vemos para la cena Gohan- le dijo Milk a su hijo

-¡Cuídense mucho!- les grito Videl

Gohan presiono el botón que le había dicho Bulma y en ese instante la maquina desapareció. Pasadas las 2 horas la maquina se detuvo en un lugar parecido a la montaña Paoz. Bardock y Gohan bajaron de la máquina y volaron por el lugar

-Papá, este lugar se parece a donde vivimos-

-Si solo que no logro sentir ninguna presencia de nosotros, hay que volar a la capital para ver si nos encontramos con alguna versión de nuestros amigos-

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Bulma, solo que en el camino les pareció muy extraño que la mayor parte de la ciudad estaba en ruinas o en proceso de construcción

-Bardock, creo que ya sé a qué universo hemos llegado-

-¿En serio papá?-

-Si, pero lo vamos a comprobar cuando lleguemos a casa de Bulma-

En unos instantes llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, esta estaba distinta pues se notaba un aire de cierto abandono en ella. Gohan y su hijo entraron al patio de atrás, caminaron sigilosamente hasta que una voz los sorprendió

-¿Gohan? ¿Eres tú?-

-¡Trunks! Que alegría me da volver a verte-

-Wow Gohan, ha pasado mucho tiempo, sí que has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos-

-Lo mismo digo de ti-

-Pero dime ¿quién es tu acompañante?-

-A bueno Trunks, él es mi hijo, su nombre es Bardock-

-Así que te casaste Gohan, muchas felicidades, bueno pero pasa, a mamá le dará mucha alegría verte-

-Claro Trunks-

Los tres entraron a la casa, esta estaba algo desordenada y al igual que la fachada, se notaba cierto abandono

-Mamá, tenemos visitas-

-¿De quién se trata Trunks?-

-Hola Bulma-

-¿Gohan?-

-Si es Gohan, es el que fui a ayudar con los androides-

-Wow, sí que eres muy diferente al Gohan de aquí, se ve que lograste tu sueño de ser un investigador-

-Jaja si-

-Bueno Gohan, me da mucho gusto verte, pero pasa y siéntate por favor-

-A si gracias Bulma, por cierto te presento a mi hijo, su nombre es Bardock-

-Wow que alegría, sabes creo que le llamare a tu madre para que venga, te aseguro que le dará mucha alegría verte-

-A si, a mí también me gustaría saludarla-

-¿Oye mama no sabes a donde se fue Lum?-

-No lo sé Trunks, ella desde la mañana se fue, de seguro no tarda en llegar-

-Eso espero-

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro un joven de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda, llevaba una falda por enésima de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes color azul.

-Lum, que bueno que ya regresaste, mira tenemos visitas-

-¿Hum? Hola mucho gusto me llamo Lum, es un placer conocerlos-

-Hola Lum, mi nombre es Gohan y este es mi hijo Bardock-

-¿Gohan? No es como...- La chica se calló cuando Trunks le dirigió una mirada algo seria

- A bueno es un placer conocerlos-

-Si, bueno ¿eres amiga de Trunks o algo así?-

-Amm bueno yo... Soy esposa de Trunks-

-¡Lo dices enserio! ¡Muchas felicidades Trunks! Eso no me lo esperaba-

-Jeje pues ya vez Gohan-

En eso estaban cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y de ella entraron tres personas. Una era una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, su cara mostraba arrugas pero eso no le quitaba su belleza. La otra era un joven alto, su cabello era negro y alborotado y llevaba un traje de entrenamiento. Y la última era un niño de más o menos 6 años, sus ojos eran azules, de el salía una cola y su cabello era negro y elevado.

-Vegeta, me habías asustado, no debiste de salirte así en la mañana- le dijo Bulma al niño pequeño -Lo siento abuela, tenía muchas ganas de ir con mi maestro-

-¿Abuela? Trunks ¿ese niño es tu hijo?-

-Si, su nombre es Vegeta-

-Pues la verdad si ser parece mucho a Vegeta, a acepción de los ojos, tiene los tuyos Bulma-

-¿Bulma para que me llamaste? sonabas muy animada por teléfono, dime ¿de qué se trata?- se dirigio la mujer de pelo negro a Bulma

-Bueno Milk tenemos visitas-

-Ho-hola mamá, soy Gohan, vengo del pasado alterno a donde fue Trunks-

-¿Go-Gohan? ¿Eres tu Gohan? ¿Asi es como debiste ser si esos androides no se hubieran interferido en nuestro mundo?- Milk no lograba contener las lagrimas al ver a su hijo

-Pues creo que si-

-¡Buaaa! Gohan si que eres muy distinto, me da mucha alegría ver que al menos tu si lograste convertirte en un gran investigador, pero dime ¿quien es el pequeño que esta a tu lado?-

-A bueno mamá, él es mi hijo Bradock-

-¿Tu-tu hijo? ¡Soy abuela!- Milk no pudo más y se desmayó, pero en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa gigante-

-¡Mamá!-

-Descuida, ha sufrido impresiones peores- dijo el muchacho alto- ¿así que tú eres yo del pasado alterno? Wow, esto si no me lo esperaba-

-¿A qué te refieres con que soy tu?¿qu-que no se suponía que en este mundo yo había muerto?-

-Amm bueno veras Gohan, esto te lo puedo contar yo- intervino Bulma- veras, Trunks me trajo planos sobre los androides, ellos se podían hacer de dos maneras, a base de material o con cuerpos humanos, bueno pues cuando tu moriste nosotros no te enterramos, te pusimos en una hielera donde tu cuerpo no sufriría una descomposición, bueno pues, cuando Trunks me trajo esos planos me llego la idea de que tal vez en el futuro llegara una amenaza más fuerte que los androides, y que tal vez Trunks no podría ganar el solo, así que tome la decisión de reconstruiste en forma de androide, solo que a ti no te programe con el propósito de aniquilar, si no que con la ayuda de Trunks y tu mamá, pude crear un chip con muchos recuerdos tuyos para que no cambiara tanto tu personalidad-

-¡¿Que?! ¿Entonces aquí estoy vivo pero soy un androide?-

-Me imaginaba que te causaría una gran impresión esto, la verdad nunca imagine que volvería a la vida siendo un androide, siendo que dos de ellos destruyeron nuestro mundo-

-Jeje pensé que ustedes se llevarían una sorpresa al verme y al saber de Bardock, pero la verdad yo estoy mucho más impresionado-

-Bueno Gohan, dime algo, ¿Por qué decidiste venir con nosotros? No es normal que nos hayas visitado, sinceramente nunca pensé que nos visitarías así-

-Es verdad Trunks, nosotros hemos venido a pedir su ayuda, una amenaza se presentó y esta quizás no solo nos perjudique a nosotros-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Gohan?-

Gohan relato a todos lo que estaba sucediendo en su tiempo y el plan que tenían para contraatacar

-Yo voy contigo- dijo decidido Trunks

-¡Trunks!-

-Lo siento mamá, tengo que ir-

-Yo también iré, además, será una gran alegría ver de nuevo al señor Piccolo y a mi padre-

-Gohan, es peligroso que tu vallas, sin ese brazo te será muy difícil pelear-

-Encontrare la forma de pelear sin que esto sea una desventaja Bulma-

-Bueno, si quieren podemos partir ahora mismo-

-¡Esperen!- Grito Lum

-¿Que pasa Lum?-

-Trunks... ¡Quiero ir con ustedes!- Grito la chica entusiasmada

-¡¿Que?!- dijo atónito Trunks- Lum, esto no será un paseo, será una pelea, será muy peligroso, creo que es mejor que te quedes con mi mamá y la señora Milk-

-No me importa Trunks, sé que será una pelea muy difícil, y su entrenamiento será muy exigente, pero no olvides que yo se pelear un poco y, bueno, ¡la verdad muero de ganas de conocer a tu padre y al señor Goku! Además, creo que esto será muy apasionante para nuestro hijo, sin contar que conocerá por fin a su abuelo-

-Pues yo no le veo problema en que venga- interrumpió Gohan

-Bueno, está bien, Lum, puedes venir con nosotros, igual tu hijo-

-¡Sí! ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-Al anochecer-

Las horas se fueron rapido y los guerreros ya estaban listos para partir, Milk y Bulma se habían quedado para despedirlos y ayudarlos con sus preparativos

-Ya está todo listo, mamá ¿segura que no quieres venir?- se dirijio Mirai Gohan a su madre

-No Gohan, seguro seré una carga para todos-

-Si, yo tampoco quiero ir, de seguro no les haré falta haya-

-Adios abuelita, espero verte otra vez- -Mi pequeño Bardock, te aseguro que serás un niño muy fuerte-

-Bueno, mamá, Bulma, nos vamos-

-¡Cuidate mucho Gohan, igual tu Trunks, les deseo mucha suerte!-

-¡Trunks! Saluda a tu padre y a Goku de mi parte, cuida bien de Lum y el pequeño Vegeta-

Gohan presiono el botón y la maquina se desapareció para volver a donde estaban los demas.

-Oye Gohan, y el universo donde vives, ¿es muy diferente al de nosotros?- pregunto Mirai Gohan

-Bueno, pues un poco-le respondió- ojalá que Goten y Trunks aún no se hayan ido-

-¿Goten?- Pregunto muy extrañado Trunks

-A ¡olviden lo que dije!-

-Oye Gohan, lo que no acabo de entender es por qué hablas tanto de tu padre si, bueno, se supone que murió en la batalla contra Cell y no quiso que lo reviviéramos-

-Bueno es una larga historia, verán cuando Majin Buu destruyo la Tierra el supremo Kaiosama no tuvo otra alternativa más que darle su vida-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Gohan explícanos todo eso de ese tal Majin Buu y sobre como revivió el señor Goku-

-Tienen razón, debo de explicarles lo de esa batalla para que entiendan un poco de lo que habrá en mi mundo-

Gohan relato a todos los detalles de la batalla contra Majin Buu. Todos escuchaban atentos la historia, y se notaban muy entusiasmados al saber sobre el poder del Ssj3. El viaje paso rapido y cuando Gohan termino de contarles faltaban 15 minutos para que llegaran a su destino

-Así que mi padre ya tiene ese poder, será genial poder pelear a su lado y que me muestre sus poderes, ojalá que yo también los pueda alcanzar- dijo al final Mirai Gohan

-Pero dime Gohan, ¿es cierto que tus poderes se incrementaron al seguir el entrenamiento de ese anciano Kaiosama?- pregunto Trunks

-Si, fue sorprendente, mi poder se incrementó de una manera asombrosa, pero el problema es que como deje de entrenar esos poderes se perdieron-

-¡Miren ya llegamos!- Grito Lum muy entusiasmada La maquina del tiempo se detuvo al fin.

-Esperen hasta que yo les diga que pueden bajar, quiero darles una sorpresa a todos-

-Está bien Gohan, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos llames- Gohan bajo de la maquina junto con su hijo, Milk fue la primera en recibirlos.

-¡Gohan, Bardock! están de vuelta- Grito Milk

-Gohan, ¿a qué mundo llegaste?- le pregunto Goku a su hijo

-Bueno papá, llegue con un amigo nuestro, ¡ya pueden salir!- Trunks fue el primero en bajar

-¡Trunks! Vegeta es nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo del futuro, pero que alegría verte Trunks se ve que eres todo un hombre, y además muy guapo-

-Gracias mamá, bueno conmigo vienen unas personas que quiero que conozcan-

-¿De quién se trata Trunks?, por cierto, yo también quiero que conozcas a unas personas-

En eso bajaron Lum y el Vegeta Jr.

-Mamá, papá, ellos son mi familia, mi esposa Lum y mi hijo Vegeta Jr-

-Tu-tu esposa-Dijo atónito Vegeta al ver a su nuera

-Hola, usted debe de ser el señor Vegeta, Trunks me ha hablado mucho de usted, me habían dicho que nuestro hijo era igual a usted, y ahora lo puedo comprobar, a acepción de los ojos, tiene los de su abuela, es un placer conocerlo-

-A-a el placer es mio-

-Hay pero Vegeta ve que lindo nieto tenemos, dime ¿qué edad tienes?- le pregunto Bulma a su nieto

-Tengo 6 años-

-Se ve que serás muy fuerte como tu padre y tu abuelo-

-Bueno mamá, dijiste que querías que conociera a unas personas dime ¿quiénes son?- Bulma presento a todos los que Trunks no conocía, como Bra, Goten, etc...

-Wow, se ve que si es muy distinto aquí, esperen ¿Dónde esta Gohan?- se preguntó Trunks

-Debe de seguir dentro de la máquina- respondió Lum- iré por el-

-Eh pero Gohan está por haya con Videl- dijo algo confundida Bulma. Mirai Gohan bajo de la máquina del tiempo, observo a su alrededor y…

-¿Papá?-

-¿Gohan? ¿Eres tu Gohan?- dijo Goku al ver a su hijo del futuro- ¡Gohan!-

-¡Papá!- Mirai Gohan no aguanto las ganas y se echó a correr sobre su padre mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos

-Papá te extrañe mucho, creí que jamás te volvería a ver-

-¡Gohan! ¿Pero qué es lo que te paso?- Interrumpió Milk al ver a su hijo sin brazo y con la cara llena de cicatrices

-¡Mamá! ¡No has cambiado en nada!-

-¡Gohan!- sonó una voz, Mirai Gohan se volvió y en su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa llena de lagrimas

-¡Se-Señor Piccolo!- y Gohan fue corriendo junto con el- Señor Piccolo, no sabe que feliz me siento al verlo-

-Deja de lloriquear, y dime ¿Que no habías muerto en el futuro de Trunks?-

-¡Piccolo! Deja al pobre Gohan, acaba de llegar luego nos explicara eso- le regaño Bulma

-¿Gohan?-

-¿Eh? Pero...¿Quién eres tú?-

-Bueno yo.. Soy... Amm... Tu hermano... Mi nombre es Goten-

-¿Goten? ¿Tengo un hermano? ¡Enserio! ¡Eso es asombroso! Nunca me imaginé eso-

-Gohan, hola yo, bueno soy la esposa de tu otro yo, mi nombre es Videl-

-Y yo soy tu hija, mi nombre es Pan-

-Esperen esperen, ya deje se de tanta presentación, ellos no vinieron de vacaciones, ¿Ustedes dos ya saben a lo que vinieron a esta etapa de tiempo?- interrumpió Vegeta

-Vegeta, ush pero que insensible eres, Gohan hace mucho que no veía a su familia y amigos y además debe de conocer a los nuevos miembros de ella- regaño Bulma a su esposo

-Mejor cállate Bulma, tenemos solamente un año para entrenar, el tiempo es oro-

-En eso tiene razón Vegeta, nosotros no venimos aquí de vacaciones, venimos con el objetivo de vencer a esa amenaza de la que nos habló Gohan- dijo Mirai Gohan muy serio

-Es verdad, venimos con la intención de hacernos más fuertes y ayudarlos- dijo Trunks

-Bien, ¿les parece si nos ponemos a entrenar en la máquina de gravedad?- propuso Goku

-Si señor Goku, estoy de acuerdo, ¡Vegeta Jr. ven a entrenar con el señor Goku y tu abuelo!- llamo Trunks a su hijo -Si papá-

-Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Bardock ustedes también vengan con nosotros- llamo Vegeta a los demás Saiyajines

-Esta bien vallan a entrenar, pero recuerda que mañana tú y Goku iras a la etapa de tiempo restante- le recordó Bulma

-¡Es verdad lo había olvidado! Bulma ¿A qué hora partiremos mañana?- dijo Goku

-El viaje está programado a las 10:00 de la mañana-

-Hay falta mucho, apenas son las 7:00 pm. Eso nos da mucho tiempo de entrenamiento-

-Solo quiero que mañana estén puntuales para irse ¡¿oíste Goku?!-

-No te preocupes por eso Bulma-

-¡Bueno ya! Bulma no te entrometas y déjanos entrenar-

-Ush está bien, ya vallanse a entrenar-

-Espera Goku, yo tambien quiero entrenar, esto no necesita solo de Saiyajines-

-Está bien Piccolo tienes razón-

Los guerreros entraron a la máquina de gravedad, esta estaba muy grande ya que Bulma le había hecho ciertos arreglos para que pudieran entrenar con comodidad

-Bien, creo que nos dividiéremos así, Gohan amm bueno el Gohan que acaba de llegar entrenaras conmigo, Trunks tu entrena con Vegeta, Piccolo tú con Gohan, Goten, Trunks ustedes dos juntos, Bra y Pan ustedes juntas y bueno ¿Por qué no nos muestran sus poderes ustedes dos?- dijo Goku dirigiéndose a Vegeta Jr y Bardock

-Esta bien Kakarotto, Oye Trunks, veamos cuanto has mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos- -Esta bien papá ¡Fuaa!-Trunks lanzo el primer golpe.

Vegeta lo esquivo rápidamente, pero en eso Trunks ya le estaba lanzando otro ataque. La pelea se fue acelerando, ambos trataban de aumentar su fuerza y velocidad mientras se protegían de los golpes del otro.

-Se ve que estuviste entrenando Trunks, pero recuerda que sigo siendo mejor que tu ¡Haaaaa!- Vegeta se convirtió en Ssj

-Veamos que tal vas con tu transformación-

-Lo que digas papá ¡Haaaaaa!- Trunks le lanzo a su padre una onda de ki, Vegeta la esquivo fácilmente, pero no sin antes mandarle otra onda de Ki pero más grande. Aun así Trunks lo siguió atacando, lo bueno para él es que aunque no logro ganar el combate, le dio unos buenos golpes a Vegeta por lo que este se sintió satisfecho al ver a su hijo con ese nivel se pelea

-Se ve que mejoraste Trunks, pero no es suficiente, necesitas agilizaste un poco más sin contar en que debes de cubrir tu lado izquierdo mejor- le hizo la observación Goku

-¡Kakarotto pero que entrometido eres! ¡Esas observaciones se las debía de haber hecho yo que fui el que peleo con el insecto!-

-¡Hay Vegeta no te molestes! Cuando se trate de corregir a Goten tu puedes hacerlo-

-Hm mejor cállate-

-Bueno papá, Goku, gracias por decirme en lo que estoy fallando, espero mejorarlo pronto-

En eso bajo una pantalla en la que se podían ver muy molestas a Bulma, Milk y Videl

-¡Goku! ¿Tienes la menor idea de que hora es? ¡Ya son las 12 de la noche! Nuestros hijos tienen que descansar por su viaje y también nuestro nieto-

-Pero Milk, apenas termino el combate entre Vegeta y Trunks-

-Eso no importa Goku ya es hora de que se dejen de entrenamientos-

-Bulma no te metas en esto

-¿A si Vegeta? Pues recuerden que yo soy la que les proporciona todo para su entrenamiento y puedo dejar de hacerlo-

-Hm está bien, ¡Kakarotto será mejor que esperemos hasta mañana!-

-¡Hay! Pero que mala suerte, está bien-

Vegeta apago la gravedad y uno a uno los guerreros fueron saliendo de la máquina, afuera ya los estaban esperando Milk, Bulma y Videl

-Oye Goku ¿Por qué no Gohan se queda con nosotros?- le sugirio Milk y su esposo

-Pero Milk, él ya tiene su casa con Videl, yo creo que el querrá irse con ella-

-No me refiero a ese Gohan, me refiero a nuestro hijo del futuro-

-Aa es cierto, oye amm Gohan ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?- le pregunto Goku a su hijo del futuro

-¿Lo dicen enserio? No quiero ser una caga para ustedes- dijo apenado Mirai Gohan -De ninguna manera hijo, puedes quedarte con nosotros- se dirigió Milk a el

-Fantastico, tendré otro hermano- dijo Goten muy animado

-Oye mamá, ¿Lum, Vegeta Jr y yo podemos quedarnos con ustedes?- se dirigió Mirai Trunks a Bulma

-Por supuesto Trunks, es más ya tengo listas sus habitaciones-

-Bueno Bulma, nos vemos mañana, estaré aquí para irme con Vegeta a las 10 en punto-

-Mas te vale llegar puntual Kakarotto, si no me iré solo-

-Ten por seguro que estaré aquí Vegeta- le dijo Goku- Bueno familia, es hora de irnos, sujétense de mí-

-¿Sujetarnos? Pero ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Mirai Gohan

-En un momento lo sabras hermano, ahora tu solo sujetate de papá- le respondió Goten

-¡Adiós nos veremos mañana!- Gritaron todos los Son a coro y con eso se marcharon a sus hogares en la montaña Paoz.

_Bueno asta aquí el capitulo 3 espero que les haya gustado, espero la proxima semana ya traerles el siguiente capitulo :D_


	4. En Busca de Aliados (parte 2)

_Hola a todos! Perdonen por no poner subir capitulo recientemente, verán la semana de evaluación se adelanto y estuve super atareada con trabajos atrazados, ¡pero ya estoy de vacaciones! Espero poder actualizar mucho estas 2 semanas. ¡En fin aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ojala lo disfruten!_

**Capítulo 4 En busca de Aliados (parte 2)**

Goku y su familia llegaron puntuales a casa de Bulma listos para que Vegeta y el partieran a las 10:00 a la etapa del tiempo que les había indicado Wiss.

-Goku, Vegeta ¿Están listos para irse?- les pregunto Bulma

-Si Bulma- le respondió Goku

-Y recuerden, no deben de mover nada, basta con solo presionar el botón rojo de la derecha- les recordó Bulma

-Esta bien Bulma, oye Kakarotto ya deja de comer y ya vámonos- dijo Vegeta

-¿Um? pero Vegeta no desayune- dijo Goku con la boca llena- pero está bien ya subiré-

-Buena suerte muchachos, Goku no hagas tonterías, Vegeta trata de controlarte- les grito Bulma

-¡Adiós volveremos para cenar!- se despidió Goku Vegeta presiono el botón color rojo y la maquina desapareció.

Ya adentro Goku y Vegeta se sentaron, Goku no tardo en aburrirse y empezó a observar la máquina

-Oye Vegeta, ¿qué haremos las dos horas de viaje?- dijo Goku

-Yo que se Kakarotto, búscate algo para que me dejes de molestar- dijo Vegeta

-Oye Vegeta ¿Para qué crees que sirva esta palanca?- dijo Goku moviendo asía abajo una palanca que estaba junto al botón rojo

-¡No insecto! ¡Bulma dijo que no moviéramos nada!- Le grito Vegeta

-Ups, lo siento ya la moví, si quieres puedo moverla de nuevo- diji Goku

-¡Hay Kakarotto! ¡Mejor no empeores las cosas inutil!- dijo Vegeta molesto

-Vegeta ¿y tú sabes para que sirve esa palanca?- pregunto Goku

-No lo sé Kakarotto, pero espero que tu error no altere nuestro viaje-

-Hay, bueno creo que tendré que buscar otra cosa que hacer-

Las horas pasaron lentas para nuestros amigos, pues cuando no estaban peleando, Goku empezaba a vagar por la nave comiendo, ya que Bulma les había proporcionado un refrigerador lleno de comida. Ya cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de lanzar a Goku por la ventana, la maquina del tiempo se detuvo.

-¡Por fin!- gritaron los dos Ambos bajaron de la máquina del tiempo. El lugar en donde estaban era un lugar muy oscuro, la gravedad era más pesada, a lo lejos se divisaba una ciudad llena de edificios.

-No puede ser- dijo Vegeta atónito

-¿Eh? Vegeta pero dime ¿A dónde llegamos?-

-Kakarotto, estamos en... Estamos en nuestro planeta, el planeta Vegeta...- dijo muy cortante Vegeta

-¿¡En verdad!?- dijo Goku impactado- Pues la verdad nuestro planeta era muy feo-

-¡Hay cállate Kakarotto! Se ve que no tienes el más mínimo respeto-

-Bueno está bien, pero dime ¿Ahora qué hacemos ahora?-

-Pues creo que tendremos que ir a ver al rey-

-Wow Vegeta, ¿y tú crees que tu padre se alegre de verte?-

-No lo sé Kakarotto, tal vez estemos en una linea del tiempo donde ellos ya no estén, tal vez aquí los Saiyajines le ganaron a Frezer y por eso existe aún, tal vez aquí yo sea el rey actual-

-¡Asombroso! Bueno Vegeta yo solo viví aquí cuando era un bebe así que no conozco el lugar, será mejor que tu guíes-

-Hm, está bien- Ambos volaron a gran velocidad en dirección a la zona poblada

-Kakarotto será mejor que bajes tu nivel de pelea, ellos tienen un rastreador y no tengo apetito de toparnos con una sabandija-

-Está bien Vegeta- Siguieron volando y Vegeta aterrizo luego de un rato enfrente de una fortaleza enorme.

-Este es el castillo Kakarotto, será mejor que entremos, y recuerda seré yo quien hable, tu aquí solo eres un guerrero de clase baja-

-Hay, rayos está bien- Vegeta y Goku pasaron la fortaleza, atravesaron los guardias que se encontraban hay fácilmente y llegaron al vestíbulo

-Recuerdo que la sala del rey estaba en el tercer piso- comento Vegeta

-Bueno pues ¡subamos!- dijo Goku Subieron por una escalera amplia y muy grande cuando de repente...

-Oigan ustedes ¡¿Qué es lo que están buscando?!- se hoyo una voz.

Vegeta y Goku se volvieron a donde estaba la persona que les grito

-Hay pero si es solo un niño- dijo despreocupado Goku

-¿Solo un niño? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así?! ¡Soy el príncipe Vegeta!- grito el niño

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Vegeta eres tú de pequeño!- dijo sorprendido Goku- la verdad ahora que los veo son idénticos-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que soy el?- dijo el niño Vegeta

-Hola soy amm Kakarotto y mira resulta que nosotros venimos del futuro y este señor enojado que está aquí eres tu- le explico Goku- Estamos buscando al Rey ¿Tu sabes dónde esta?-

-Hm, no creo ni lo más mínimo de lo que me estás diciendo, pero los llevare con mi padre, síganme- dijo el niño.

Vegeta Niño los guio a los dos por el castillo, subieron al tercer piso y hay estaba la sala del rey, tal como había dicho Vegeta.

-Esperen aquí, le diré a mi padre que ustedes lo buscan- Vegeta niño entro y dejo fuera de la sala a los visitantes.

-Oye Vegeta eras igual de gruñón cuando eras pequeño, no cambiaste nada-

-Cierra la boca Kakarotto-

-Oye Vegeta ¿qué crees que diga tu padre cuando te vea?-

-Hm, no lo sé, puede decir todo lo que le dé la gana- Goku estaba a punto se hacerle más preguntas cuando Vegeta Niño apareció acompañado de un hombre, su cabello era igual al de Vegeta a excepción del cabello, el de él era de color más claro, de su rostro salía una barba y era alto.

-¿Pa-padre?-Dijo Vegeta al verlo- Digo señor, es un placer, vera nosotros venimos del futuro y...-

-Ya me lo explico mi hijo, es completamente absurdo lo que me están diciendo, es decir, si realmente dicen ser Saiyajines ¿dónde están sus colas?- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Oiga señor, es que en la tierra nos las cortaron por que resultaban ser muy molestas para pelear y...-

-Jaja no me hagan reír, ¿así que vienen de ese planeta con seres realmente débiles con un poder inferior a 5 unidades? Realmente son patéticos, además tú dices ser mi hijo, el príncipe Vegeta, el poder de mi hijo es de 1500 unidades en este momento, mientras que el tuyo es apenas de 200 unidades- dijo observando su rastreador- y tú, según entiendo eres ese Saiyajin débil que fue mandado a la Tierra hace 6 años, el hijo de Bardock el guerrero de clase baja-

-Mire señor, la verdad es que esos rastreadores son una basura, es decir, nosotros podemos controlar nuestro amm poder de pelea- le dijo Goku

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es que acaso llaman obsoleta a nuestra tecnología?-

-Hm mira padre yo te mostrare- dijo Vegeta alejándose un poco de el resto de los saiyajines- Observa tu rastreador ¡Haaaaaaaaaa!- grito Vegeta y en eso su ki se empezó a elevar.

El rey Vegeta observaba su rastreador y comprobó lo que decían, el rastreador no era de gran utilidad. -Es sorprendente, ¡su poder de pelea aumenta a impresionantes! ¿! Ha!? Pero ¿como es esto?- exclamo y su rastreador se rompió. En eso Vegeta dejo de expulsar su energía pues aun no quería mostrar su estado de Ssj.

-Hm, Y bien ¿Ahora nos tomas enserio padre?- le dijo Vegeta a su padre conteniendo una gran sonrisa por la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

"Si ese es el poder de mi hijo eso quiere decir que.. Si con ese poder no pueden vencer a sus oponentes, eso significa que esos sujetos son muy poderosos y quien sabe, tal vez puedan meterse con nosotros... No me queda de otra" pensó el Rey

-Hm, eso es casualidad, pero está bien, los ayudaremos- dijo resignado el Rey Vegeta

-Bien, entonces nos llevaremos una pequeña cantidad de guerreros así que reúne a tus guerreros padre- dijo Vegeta muy decidido

-Hm, está bien pero... Consideren un hecho que yo iré, mi hijo Vegeta se encargara del planeta junto con mis consejeros, en eso no habrá problema- dijo El Rey de los Saiyajines

-Como tú digas padre, pero será mejor que vallas convocando a tus guerreros, queremos partir al anochecer- le dijo Vegeta a su padre

-Esta bien ¡Drev!- grito el Rey, en ese instante llego un Saiyajin alto, tenía el cabello algo largo- Llama a los escuadrones que hayan conquistado algún planeta últimamente, diles que son mis órdenes y que no demoren mucho, tenemos algo de prisa-

-Si señor- Respondió el sujeto llamado Drev, dicho eso se marcho volando en busca de los guerreros solicitados por el Rey.

-¡Esto será muy emocionante Vegeta!, ¿que tipos de Saiyajines crees que se presenten?- Dijo Goku que estaba muy emocionado por saber quiénes serían sus aliados en esta batalla.

-No lo se Kakarotto, supongo que no serán tan fuertes como nosotros pero, aun así necesitamos de su ayuda para esta pelea- dijo Vegeta con arrogancia

-Pues espero que sean fuertes-

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y Drev volvió, junto con el venias varios Saiyajines de los cuales 5 eran hombres y dos mujeres.

-¿Estos son los guerreros que nos ayudaran? ¡Asombroso! Hola soy Goku y... -dijo Goku saludando a los recién llegados

-Cayare Kakarotto- le dijo Vegeta

-¿Ka-Kakaroto? ¿Ese es tu nombre?- dijo uno de los Saiyajines de atrás

-Hay es que en realidad amm, mi nombre es Goku pero aquí me pusieron Kakarotto, por eso Vegeta me dice así-

-Asi que lo que me dijo Drev es verdad- dijo el sujeto-Yo...yo tengo un hijo llamado así pero, él fue a la tierra cuando era pequeño-

-¡¿Qué?! Eso quiere decir que tú eres amm ¿Bardock? ¡Si Bardock! Así se llamaba mi padre, ¿tú eres mi papá?- -¡Eso es absurdo! Mi hijo Kakarotto debe de tener unos 6 años-

-De hecho, tienen un gran parecido, Bardock no cabe duda que es igualito a ti, es obvio que debe de tratarse de tu hijo- intervino una de las Saiyajines

-Mejor sierra la boca Fasha, es imposible que el sea mi hijo- dijo Bardock

-¡Ya déjense de charlas y larguemonos de aquí antes de que se me acabe la paciencia!- grito molesto Vegeta- ¡Tendrán mucho tiempo para conocerse dentro de la máquina del tiempo!, oye tu Drev, les contaste a donde vamos ¿no es así?-

-Les di algunos detalles, es por eso que no vinieron los escuadrones completos- explico el Saiyajin llamado Drev

-Exelente, bien, los que estén dispuestos a ayudarnos suban-les indico Goku.

Al parecer todos los presentes accedieron a colaborar en la batalla, subieron a la nave y ya dentro Vegeta presiono un botón, al hacerlo aparecieron varios asientos, cada uno de los Saiyajines se acomodó y Vegeta presiono el botón rojo. Ya hay cada uno de los nuevos compañeros se propuso a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Drev, soy el superior se la guardia real- dijo el sujeto del que ya hemos hablado

-Me llamo Yaga-dijo un veterano Saiyain, su cabello era parecido al de Raditz pero mucho más corto y su armadura era color gris.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Fasha, soy del escuadron de Bardock-Dijo una de las Saiyajines

-Mi nombre es Shin, mi área no es el combate, es el laboratorio- Dijo uno de los hombres, su cabello era corto, pero aun así era alborotado, era muy alto y su armadura era color amarillo

-¡Hola a todos yo soy Suta!- Dijo al parecer el más joven de todos lo Saiyajines, era alto, su cabello era alborotado y le llegaba hasta el cuello, se veía muy animado, de no ser por la cola que tenía cualquiera lo hubiera confundido con un humano por su actitud

-Creo que ya son todos, Mi nombre es Goku, bueno... Algunos me llaman Kakarotto, pero prefiero Goku- dijo muy animado nuestro amigo -Oigan esperen, faltas tú- le dijo a la chica Saiyajin que también los acompañaba. Esta era alta, un poco más pequeña que Goku, su cabello era muy alborotado, de su cabeza salían cabellos justo como el de Goku, solo que el de ella era muy largo, su armadura era color azul, no parecía ser de mucha edad, y a diferencia de Fasha, su ojos no mostraban el menor signo se maldad.

-¿Yo?- dijo la chica- Me llamo Yinni, es un placer conocerlos amm señor Goku y umm príncipe Vegeta-

-¡Que bueno! Ustedes dos son las primeras mujeres Saiyajines que conozco, y ¿Qué te parece Vegeta?-

-Shh, silencio Kakarotto, creo que alguien más subió a la máquina- dijo Vegeta

-¿Cómo? No logro sentir nada- dijo Goku extrañado

-¡Sal de una vez! ¡Si no lo haces te aseguro que te ira mal!- amenazo Vegeta

-Esta bien, lo siento- dijo una voz, esta era femenina- tenía muchas ganas de poder subir en cuanto supe quiénes eran-

-Vegeta es una mujer, no la puedes amenazar- le reclamo Goku a su amigo- ¡Puedes salir! Nosotros no te aremos daño-

Entonces salió una mujer, su cabello le llegaba hasta el cuello, su armadura era color amarillo y tomaba la forma de un vestido, era de baja estatura, al igual que con Yinni, en sus ojos no se dibujaba ni un rastro de maldad

-¡No! ¿Por qué viniste?- Grito Bardock- ¡Esto es peligroso! No debiste haber subido, es por eso que no te dije nada-

-Perdóname... Es que escuche todo cuando Drev te fue a buscar y decidí acompañarte-

-¿Es por él no es así?- dijo Bardock señalando a Goku

-¿Por mi? Pero no entiendo ¿Quién eres tú? Acaso ¿Me conoces?-le dijo Goku

-Eras muy pequeño... Es obvio que no recuerdes nada, pero, yo nunca te olvidaría, hijo...- -¡¿Hijo?! Eso quiere decir que... ¡TU ERES MI MAMA!- grito Goku- ¡Wuju! Siempre quise conocer a mi padre... Pero que también haya conocido a mi mamá ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años!- dijo Goku muy feliz

-Veo que eres igual a Bardock, Kakarotto- le dijo su madre

-Gine, ahora que rayos se supone que harás, vamos a una pelea, no a un paseo, ellos necesitan a alguien fuerte- le dijo Bardock a su esposa

-Por eso no te preocupes, mamá puede quedarse junto con Milk, no es necesario que ella pelee papá-le dijo Goku

-¿Milk?- preguntaron ambos

-A, cierto ustedes no conocen a nadie, Vegeta, porque no les contamos a todos que es lo que paso en nuestro mundo, así les costara menos trabajo adaptarse-

-Hm, está bien Kakarotto-

Goku relato a todos algunas batallas importantes que vivieron, omitiendo claro las muertes trágicas y el estado Ssj, aun no querían que supieran de este, también les hablo de las esferas del dragon, y sobre como habían vencido a Freezer (No relatare nada ya que pues tendría relatar todo Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z)

-Es impresionante lo que han hecho, aun no puedo creer que Lord Freezer nos traiciono en su mundo- dijo Shin

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes no han tenido ningún problema con Freezer aun?- pregunto Goku

-No, el solamente ordena que planetas debemos de conquistar, es más, rara vez lo vemos, el que siempre se las arregla para hablar con él es nuestro Rey- explico Drev

-Entonces, si aún no los ha amenazado, probablemente lo intente hacer mucho después, no como en nuestro mundo- dijo Goku

"Eso quiere decir que tome la decisión correcta, si un solo Saiyajin pudo vencerlo, me imagino que esta batalla podrá aumentar los poderes de todos y así, cuando Lord Freezer nos amenace podremos ganarle" penso el rey Vegeta

-¡Miren ya llegamos!- dijo Goku

Milk, Bulma y los demás ya los estaban esperando en el patio de la Corporación Cápsula.

-¡Goku! Me tenían preocupada, díganme a donde llegaron- le pregunto Bulma a su amigo apenas este salía de la máquina

-Amm bueno Bulma es que jaja paso algo gracioso- bacilo

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto

-Yo te diré Bulma, resulta que el patético Kakarotto movió una de las palancas y en lugar de viajar al futuro llegamos al pasado- le contó Vegeta

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Goku te lo dije mil veces que no movieras nada!-

-Perdón Bulma, fue un accidente- se disculpó Goku

-Bueno, porque mejor no presentan a todos los que están en la nave- sugirió Bulma tratando de ocultar su enfado

-Amm tienes razón, ¡Oigan, ya pueden bajar de la nave!- les aviso Goku Cada uno de los Saiyajines fue bajando lentamente. Todos se llevaron una sorpresa al darse cuenta de donde venían sus nuevos compañeros

-Bueno, ellos serán nuestros aliados, son Saiyajines puros como nosotros, en su mundo aun Freezer no ha destruido aun el planeta Vegita- explico Vegeta

-¡Asombroso!, ¡Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma soy la esposa de Vegeta!- saludo Bulma

-¿Es-esposa? ¿Vegeta, estas ligado con esta terrícola?- dijo impactado el Rey

-Hm, si, padre ella es mi esposa Bulma y ¡Oigan! ¡Trunks, Bra, vengan!- llamo Vegeta a toda su familia -Bueno los dos Trunks y Bra son mis hijos, amm Lum es esposa de mi hijo y él es mi nieto Vegeta Jr-

-Hm, no me imagine que mi sangre se mezclaría con la de terrícolas, es un placer-

-¿Así que tú eres nuestro abuelo? La verdad es que papá se parece mucho a ti, solo que él no lleva ese ridículo bigote en su cara- añadió Bra

-¡Bra! ¿Que es esa forma de hablarle a los mayores?- la regaño Bulma

-Jajaja, se ve que tienes el carácter de un Saiyajin- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Y tu Kakarotto ¿no tienes familia?- le pregunto Gine a su hijo

-¿Qué? A si, bueno vengan conmigo- Goku guío a sus padres a donde estaba su familia (incluyendo a Mirai Gohan)

-Papá, mamá, ellos son mi familia-

-¿Papá y mamá? ¡Goku! En contraste a tu familia, ¡Que alegría!- dijo Milk

-Mamá, papá, ella es Milk, mi esposa, ellos son mis hijos Gohan, Goten y amm Gohan, solo que el viene de otro universo al igual que ustedes-

-¡Wow! Nuestro abuelo es igual a nuestro padre ¿no creen?- dijo muy asombrado Goten

-Un placer abuelos- dijo Gohan

-Bueno ¿y quiénes son los de haya?- pregunto Bardock

-A bueno ella es Videl, es mi esposa abuelo, y estos son mis hijos Pan y bueno Bardock, le pusimos así en tu honor- explico Gohan

-Hola abuelitos mucho gusto- saludo el pequeño Bardock

-Amm sí, es amm para mi igual- dijo Bardock

-¿Quién diría que Kakarotto formaría una familia así? Es un placer conocerlos a todos- agrego Gine- bueno veo que conocen el nombre de mi esposo pero el mío no, mi nombre es Gine-

-¡Es un placer!- dijo Milk muy entusiasmada al conocer a sus suegros

-Bueno ya es tarde y muero de hambre, Milk ¿qué tal si vamos a casa?-

-Tienes razón Goku, tus padres pueden quedarse con nosotros ¿no crees?- le sugirio Milk a su esposo-recuerda que la casa es más grande, también puede quedarse alguno de los Saiyajines que vinieron-

-Tienes razón, papa, mamá ¿quieren quedarse con nosotros o prefieren quedarse en casa de Bulma?-

-Nos quedaremos en tu casa Kakarotto , les iré a avisar a los demás donde nos quedaremos y si alguien quiere venir- se dirigió Gine a su hijo

Pronto ella regreso en compañía de Yinni, la chica Saiyajin que al parecer había preferido pasar la noche en casa de Goku.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Yinni, es un placer, verán prefiero quedarme con ustedes, si no es mucha molestia-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es mas ya tengo una habitación perfecta para ti, por cierto mi nombre es Milk-

-Humm, gracias señora, es un honor conocerla- -Bueno, ¡Vegeta, Bulma! ¡Nos vemos mañana para iniciar con el entrenamiento!- se despidió Goku

-¡Adiós Goku!- se despidio Bulma y así todos partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

_Ahora un pequeño fragmento de lo que paso en casa de Goku._

-Bien, creo que ya debemos irnos nosotros mamá, mañana nos veremos aqui para ir a casa de Bulma con los demás y así iniciar el verdadero entrenamiento- dijo Gohan

-Esta bien, buenas noches Gohan descansen- se despido Milk

-Oye Milk, tengo mucha hambre ¿no puedes hacerme algo de cenar?- dijo Goku cuando Gohan y su familia se fueron

-Goku no tienes vergüenza, Yinni también ha de tener hambre y no está molestando- lo regaño Milk- Enseguida les preparare la cena, mientras Goten, enseñarle a Yinni su habitación, es la que está al lado se la de Gohan-

-Está bien mamá- Yinni siguió a Goten a la que sería su habitación, esta era muy bonita a pesar de ser pequeña, y tenía una gran ventana

-Espero que estés cómoda Yinni-

-Gracias umm ¿Goten?-

-Si ese es mi nombre, como sea bienvenida a nuestra casa Yinni- Dicho esto Goten se marchó y dejo a Yinni sola en la habitación.

Ella estaba exhausta por el viaje y por todo lo que había sucedido, aun no acababa de entender que rayos era lo que pasaba, ella solo estaba hay por qué su padre, el líder de uno de los escuadrones más fuertes, le había ordenado que fuera, pero aun así le parecía interesante lo que esos sujetos decían. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro el hijo mayor de Goku.

-Hola, mamá dijo que te trajera la cena a tu habitación, supuso que estabas cansada por el viaje- le dijo extendiéndole un plato con arroz y carne

-Gracias amm Gohan- dijo Yinni

-No hay por qué Yinni, ojalá que te guste la comida de mi mamá-

Gohan estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando de pronto Yinni lo detuvo

-Oye Gohan, ¿qué le paso a tu brazo?- pregunto ella

-Amm jaja es una historia algo larga- vacilo el

-No importa, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí, creo que para entender necesito de muchas historias largas y quiero que la de tu brazo sea la primera- le dijo ella

-Amm esta bien, lo perdí en una batalla- explico Gohan

-¿Y contra quien fue esa batalla?-

-Contra unos seres llamados androides-

-Asombroso, oye y tu bueno ¿eres de este mundo o de uno paralelo?-

-Soy de uno paralelo, el de este mundo es el chico que se marchó hace rato-

-Wow, pues la verdad es que son muy distintos, es decir, tu eres bueno, mas rudo y el mas bien se ve listo-

-Jaja, sí, eso es porque los androides no lo perjudicaron tanto como a mí- agrego- bueno está bien creo que ya tengo que bajar a cenar-

-Cuando vuelvas quiero que me cuentes que es lo que paso en tu mundo-le ordeno Yinni

-¿Que? Amm bueno Yinni no tengo muchas ganas además te aburrirás y...-

-No era una invitación era una orden, cuando termines de cenar vendrás aquí y me dirás que fue lo que te paso-

-¿Qué? pero...- Gohan no dijo nada cuando Yinni lo fulmino con la mirada-¡Esta bien! ¡está bien! ¡Te contare todo cuando vuelva!

-Así esta mejor-

Y en eso Gohan salió de su habitación pensando "ya veo que las apariencias engañan, a simple vista se ve muy linda pero en el fondo no deja de ser una Saiyajin"

_Hasta aquí el capitulo 4, ojalá les haya gustado , como verán agregue nuevos personajes y bueno ahora les diré el motivo de sus nombres. Si ven todos los habitantes del planeta Vegita tienen como nombre un juego de palabras que tiene una verdura, pues bien yo hice lo mismo:_

_Drev- Verdura_

_Yinni- viene de Ninjin (zanahoria en japones) y se pronuncia Ninyin_

_Suta- viene de retasu (lechuga)_

_Kash- viene de sukasshu (chayote)_

_Yaga- viene de Jagaimo (papa) y se dice Yagaimo_

_Bueno gracias por leer y espero tener pronto el siguiente capitulo_


	5. La Arrogancia de un Saiyajin

**Capítulo 5 La arrogancia de un Saiyajin es su peor defecto**

_Bueno pues por el momento se acabaron los viajes de los guerreros xC , pero descuiden, el fic no se llama Batalla entre universos solo porque habrá 2 mundos aliados con ellos, solo que bueno se integraran más adelante los demás personajes y por el momento solo veremos los entrenamientos de los guerreros Z y sus nuevos amigos. Por cierto muchas gracias a Usuario856 y a Luis Carlos por siempre dejar comentario (aunque Luis Carlos siempre adivina lo que vendrá más adelante 77') xD. En fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste._

Goku, su familia y sus invitados desayunaban tranquilamente en su hogar, esperaban a que Gohan, Pan y el pequeño Bardock llegaran para poder irse a entrenar a casa de Bulma, donde estaban los demás Saiyajines y la familia de Mirai Trunks.

-Goku apresúrate, Gohan no tardará en llegar y tú eres el único que no ha terminado su desayuno- le dijo Milk a su esposo

-Está bien Milk- Dijo Goku y empezó a llevarse más comida a la boca.

-Oye papá, tú crees que los Saiyajines sean arrogantes y engreídos como Vegeta- le pregunto Mirai Gohan a su padre

-¡Gohan! Que es esa forma de dirigirte a las personas, sobre todo cuando hay varios Saiyajines invitados- lo regaño Milk

-¡Que! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento abuelos, Yinni! No me refería a ustedes sino a los demás-

-Está bien, como sea, la mayoría de los Saiyajines son tales como los describiste Gohan, arrogantes, engreídos, sin contar de que les gusta lucirse mucho y dejar como debiluchos a los demás- Explico Gine

-Pero aun así yo conozco un poco a cada uno de ellos- añadió Bardock- Verán, Kash trabajaba en uno de esos laboratorios para naves y cosas por el estilo, es raro verlo luciendo su fuerza porque prefiere mostrar su cerebro, Yaga fue soldado de la guardia real por lo que no es raro verlo presumiendo y más ante las hembras, Suta, bueno, ese chico es muy ingenuo y le gusta ayudar a los demás, la verdad no tiene la pinta de Saiya, y bueno Fasha, es una mujer arrogante con un carácter muy particular, pero es una fiel compañera de pelea- dijo

-Ya veo, la verdad es que ese Kash y esa Fasha son una fusión perfecta de Bulma- dijo Goten

-Tienes razón Goten- dijo Goku con la boca llena

-¡Goku apresúrate!- le grito Milk desde la cocina

En eso entraron Gohan y su familia por la puerta

-¡Gohan! qué bien, te estábamos esperando hermano- lo saludo Goten

-Espero que no nos hayamos tardado mucho, podemos irnos cuando quieran- dijo Gohan

-Espera a que tu padre termine hijo, le dije que se apresurara pero como siempre no me hizo caso- dijo molesta Milk

-¡Milk es que tu comida es la más deliciosa!- le dijo Goku Milk se ruborizo al escuchar el cumplido, Goku había aprendido como hacer que olvidara un poco su enojo -Uff, listo ya termine, podemos irnos a casa de Bulma, sujétense de mi- les indico Goku Así los dos Gohan, sus hijos, Goten Yinni y Mirai Gohan, hicieron una cadena para que Goku pudiera hacer su teletransportacion a donde estaban Vegeta y los demás. -Adios, volveremos al anochecer- se despidió Goku y partió a la Corporación Capsula.

Mientras tanto, en la Corporación las cosas no iban para nada bien. El Rey seguía desconfiando de su hijo, no le había parecido que se casara con una mujer con un poder de pelea de 5 y enzima le había dado una mujer como heredera, pero lo que más le molesto fue la mama de Bulma eso sí que le había sacado de quicio pues la mujer no dejaba de alagarlo, y enzima debía de controlar sus impulsos asesinos. Al despertar lo primero que hizo el rey fue gritarle a sus súbditos pero a Bulma le molesto mucho esto por lo que le reclamo, eso provocó más furia al rey y pues Vegeta tuvo que intervenir. La pelea subia de tono, fue entonces cuando Goku y su familia llegaron a la Corporación Capsula.

-Creo que Vegeta está peleando con su padre, será mejor que no nos entrometamos- dijo Gohan al ver la escena

-Tienes razón hijo, pero aun así quiero saber que está pasando- le dijo Goku.

Así que todos se acercaron a donde estaban los demás viendo la discusión entre el príncipe y el rey.

-¡Ya te dije Vegeta! Todavía no creo que esta pelea nos incluya a nosotros en lo más mínimo, además, tú mujer toda la noche se la paso diciendo lo fuertes que eran, pues empiezo a cuestionarme su poder-

-¿Estas llamándome débil?-

-En pocas palabras, qué más puedo esperar de alguien que me da una hembra como heredera-

-Espera- intervino Bra- estas diciendo que una mujer, no tiene el poder suficiente para poder ser de "el súper legado" de los Saiyajines-

-Estoy diciendo que, una mujer no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser llamada heredera al trono- le dijo el rey

-Aja, sabes que, te propongo un trato, abuelo- le dijo Bra, sus ojos brillaban de ira

-¿De qué se trata niña?-

-Un combate, entre tú y yo- le dijo- si ganas te puedes ir con todos los Saiyajines a su tiempo, si yo gano, dejaras de reclamarle a mi padre y comenzaras a tenerme respeto, ¿Esta bien?-

-Jajajajaja no me hagas reír, ¿En verdad piensas que voy a dejar que una niña me gane? ¡De ninguna manera!- dijo el rey con arrogancia

-Bueno, entonces si estas tan confiado, esto solo probara que tienes la razón-

-¡Bra mejor cierra la boca!- le grito Vegeta a su hija

-Está bien, aceptó el reto, solo espero de que cuando te gane no estés llorando- dijo el rey ignorando por completo a su hijo

-Wow! Que emoción, Bra peleara contra su abuelo, me pregunto qué clase de ataques usa el rey- dijo Goku que estaba muy animado pues podría ver la clase de fuerza que tenía un Saiyajin

-Bra, ¿usaras amm, ya sabes?- le pregunto Pan

-Si las cosas se ponen feas, eso haré-dijo Bra

-¡Oye niña, si no es mucha molestia tengo prisa, quiero regresar a mi planeta lo antes posible!-

-Ush es peor que papá- murmuro Bra -¡Ya voy!- y la chica se dirigió a donde estaba el rey Vegeta esperándola. La pelea seria hasta que uno de los dos se rindiera, quedara inconsciente o incapaz de pelear.

-Bra ten mucho cuidado- le dijo Bulma a su hija

-Mamá, todos sabemos quién ganara- dijo muy segura Bra -Bueno está bien, podemos empezar-

-¡Ya era hora!-

-Bien, ¡empieza el combate!- grito Goku y el Rey Vegeta lanzo el primer puñetazo. Bra no tardo en esquivarlo fácilmente, mientras que el Rey atacaba ella observaba la manera de pelear, justo como había oído que su padre le decía a Trunks cuando era más pequeña. Sin embargo ella no tardo en lanzar una patada a la cabeza de su abuelo, este estaba distraída cuando sucedió por lo que se llevó una sorpresa al recibir dicho golpe. Bra siguió lanzando puñetazos cada vez más rápido, mientras que el rey Vegeta pretendía atacarla por la espalda. Pero para su desgracia Bra empezó a tomarse las cosas más enserio y desapareció para después darle una patada en la cabeza, cosa que su abuelo no se esperaba para nada, Bra continuo burlando al rey por medio de su velocidad durante varios segundos cuando de pronto paro y se alejó del rey. Este ya hacía en el piso poniéndose de pie cuando Bra hablo desde donde estaba.

-Ahora compruebas el poder que tiene la "heredera"-

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír, esto apenas está comenzando, ¿crees que ese es todo mi poder? Pues te equivocas, aun me falta mucho para llegar a mis limites niña jajajajaja- dijo el rey muy orgulloso

-Sabes abuelo, yo tampoco muestro aun todo mi poder ¿te gustaría verlo?-

-Jajaja es obvio que tus límites están muy por debajo de los míos, pero adelante, muéstranos tu "gran poder"-

-Como tú quieras ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito Bra y su ki se elevó a niveles sorprendentes, los demás Saiyajines que estaba hay miraron asombrados el poder de esta híbrida, definitivamente ese poder no era común para ellos.

-Hay, creo que Bra no esperara más y se transformará, se nota que es igual de orgullosa que tu Vegeta- comento Goku

-Hm, tiene el orgullo de un Saiyajin, por eso es que lo está defendiendo y saca ese poder- explico Vegeta

Mientras tanto el Rey Vegeta veía como su nieta le cerraba la boca al ver su poder de pelea, la chica no espero más y su cabello se volvió dorado.

El rey y sus compañeros miraron asombrados tal hecho, simplemente no podían creer que esa chiquilla alcanzara ese poder de pelea

-¿Qué? ¿A-acaso ella, es...? No eso es imposible... Pero ¿cómo?- Dijo Suta al ver el poder de la chica

-Creo que puede ser, simplemente sus poderes sobrepasan los límites que haya visto, sin duda, esa híbrida llamada Bra, descendiente del Rey Vegeta, es la súper Saiyajin Legendaria- dijo Kash

-Imposible, creí que eso era solo un mito, pero sus poderes... Simplemente son algo que nunca antes había visto- dijo Yaga

-Pero...- dijo Fasha pero fue interrumpida por Vegeta

-Están en lo cierto, mi hija Bra es la súper Saiyajin de las leyendas, pero eso no es todo añadió el príncipe-

-¿A,a que te refieres con eso Vegeta?- Dijo el Rey que aún no acababa de creer lo que sucedía

-Veras padre, mientras ustedes se hacían los fuertes conquistando planetas, nosotros entrenamos, a tal grado que pudimos rebasar nuestros límites-

-¿Su, sus límites?-

-Así es, es más tendrás el honor de ver cómo los últimos descendientes del legado Saiyajin sobrepasan los límites ¡Haaaaaaaa!- grito Vegeta y al instante se transformó en Ssj.

Mientras tanto Goku y los demás veían lo que este hacia y, como era de suponerse Goku quiso estar a la altura de su amigo

–Hay Vegeta se está luciendo, eso no es justo, yo también quiero que me vean convertido- y se acercó a donde estaban Vegeta y su hija transformados

-¡Kakarotto! Deja de molestar y vete a otro lado-

-Perdón Vegeta, es que yo también quiero transformarme ¡Haaaaaa!- grito Goku

-Hm, eres un presumido Kakarotto- Mientras tanto Goten y Trunks también se les unieron, al igual que Gohan, Mirai Trunks y Mirai Gohan

-Hm, todos son unos presumidos-

-Jeje lo siento papá, es que la situación es algo llamativa ¡Haaa!- grito Trunks y también se transformó, luego le siguieron los demás para así formar un "ejercito" de súper Saiyajines.

-¡Wow! Eso es... Simplemente, lo más raro que haya visto- dijo sorprendido Kash

-Es una invasión de Súper Saiyajines- dijo Yaga

-Parece que tu hijo no es el Saiyajin más débil después de todo Bardock- añadió Fasha

-Wow, ¡Espectacular! ¿Cómo lograron obtener esos poderes?- dijo maravillado Suta

-¿Y bien abuelo? ¿Sigues creyendo que no sirvo? Porque si puedes ver soy la única mujer con este poder- dijo Bra que contenía las carcajadas por ver la cara de su abuelo

-E,es imposible, eso no se puede, ustedes no pueden ser los súper Saiyajines legendarios, es simplemente ilógico, además si es imposible que lo alcance uno es más ilógico que logren esto 8 de ustedes, y 6 ni siquiera son puros-

-Bueno, entonces si sigues así podemos continuar la pelea- lo reto su nieta

-¡Señor!- Intervino Bardock- no mienten, ese es el estado de Súper Saiyajin-

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- le grito el Rey

-No lo sé, simplemente siento que esto ya lo había visto alguna vez- añadió Bardock

-Es verdad mi Lord, estos sujetos han rebasado cualquier poder que nosotros hayamos visto, ahora entiendo cómo es que uno de ellos pudo vencer al gran Freezer- dijo Kash

-¡No! ¡Esto simplemente no puede ser!, ¡yo debería de ser el más fuerte!, ¡soy el responsable de que la raza Saiyajin sea tan poderosa! ¡No me pueden ganar un montón de híbridos y pacifistas¡- grito el rey desesperado

-Vegeta, ya vi de donde sacaste tus encantos- le dijo Goku a nuestro príncipe

-Mejor cierra la boca sabandija- lo cayo

-Bueno señores, no sé ustedes pero si nuestro Rey se va yo definitivamente me quedo con estos chicos, quiero alcanzar su poder y poder vencer a algún Lord Freezer- dijo Suta _(para los que vieron Death Note, la verdad me inspire en Matzuda para crear a este chico xD) _

-Tienes razón Suta, yo también me quedare, es impresionante ese poder y lo quiero alcanzar- dijo Yaga

-Me quedaría yo también, porque aunque no logre alcanzar ese estado, será un honor poder pelea junto con seres tan poderosos- añadió Kash

-No quiero ser una aguafiestas y perderme de la acción, yo también me quedare- añadió Fasha- ¿Y tú Yinni? ¿Por qué no dices nada?-

-Simplemente porque ya conocía ese estado mucho antes que ustedes, y antes de que preguntes es obvio que yo definitivamente me quedare-

-¿Como que ya conocías ese estado? ¿Que acaso conociste a alguien que fuera un Ssj?- Le pregunto Goku

-Después se lo contare señor Goku-

-Bueno aquí el punto es la arrogancia de mi padre, ¿qué harás anciano? Como ves toda tu gente nos apoya, así que te puedes ir con toda libertad, un sujeto como tú no nos será de mucha ayuda- le dijo Vegeta con un todo burlesco, pues aunque fuera su padre le había molestado mucho que le hubiera gritado a su esposa e hija

-Jajajajaja- se carcajeo el rey- Si piensas que me iré así nomas, estas muy equivocado Vegeta,es obvio que... Si ustedes pueden alcanzar ese poder yo puedo alcanzarlo y por supuesto mejorarlo y así tomar el lugar que me corresponde como el más fuerte de los Saiyajines- dio un discurso arrogante el Rey

-Pss Vegeta- le susurro Goku al príncipe cuando el Rey seguía hablando

-¿Que quieres Kakarotto?-

-Amm ¿No crees que sería mejor contarle sobre la fase 2 y la 3?-

-Hm, mejor hay que guardárnosla por un tiempo hasta que alcance el primer estado, si no quien sabe cómo reaccione-

-Está bien... Como tú quieras Vegeta a fin de cuentas es tu padre y se parecen mucho-

-Bueno, no se diga más, todos nosotros no dudamos de sus poderes y será un placer poder pelear con ustedes- dijo al final Kash

-Muy bien, bueno, creo que deberían entrar a la sala del tiempo ustedes dos Vegeta- les dijo Goku a él y a Bra

-Está bien Kakarotto- le respondió el príncipe- así que prepárate Bra, mañana mejoraras tu poder-

-Si papá-

Y así convencidos de los poderes de los chicos, los demás Saiyajines decidieron quedarse para así entrenar y poder vencer a las amenazas que se les presentarían cuando Freezer y Cell llegaran.

_(Bueno, anteriormente había dicho que se acababan los viajes para los guerreros, bueno habrá otro viajecito pero no de Goku y los demás, así que, echaremos un vistazo a donde están Freezer y Cell reclutando su ejército anti-Saiyajin Cx) _

En una nave ya asían varios seres poderosos con sed de venganza y con increíbles poderes que podrían petrificar a cualquier mortal, pues además de estar llenos de maldad cargaban con un sin fin de remordimientos de conciencia y de ellos había dependido la vida de millones de seres inocentes. La mayoría había sido vencida por Goku en la época que todos conocemos, pero... Los que estaban ahí reunidos no resultaron ser tan ingenuos y débiles, por lo que la mayoría vivía un futuro donde cada uno sembraba el temor y la agonía a su manera. Delante de todos estaban los dos principales enemigos de Goku, uno era un antiguo emperador del universo y el otro era un ser creado por un humano con el propósito único de destruir a Goku.

-Bueno, que tenemos aquí, parece que ya llegaremos por otro miembro para nuestro ejército, aunque aún no creo que él se ofrezca a ayudarnos amablemente- dijo el primero

-Tal vez, pero aun así cuando estuvimos en el otro mundo pudimos ver cuál era su adicción, creo que estará conforme con la propuesta que le haremos, seguramente extraña el sabor a chocolate- dijo el segundo

-Debes de tener razón mí estimado Cell, al final de cuentas siempre decíamos eso cuando reclutamos a los demás y con las propuestas que les hicimos no pudieron negarse-

-Aunque los androides 17 y 18, no fueron tal fáciles de convencer Freezer-

-Tienes razón, esas chatarras fueron un problema, en especial el hombre, ese tipo quiere aniquilar a Goku, ojala que no se interponga en nuestra venganza-

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que ellos pudieron aniquilar en su tiempo a Trunks que fue quien te venció-

-Mejor cierra la boca-

Estaban en plena discusión cuando llego una versión de un villano, tal vez como nosotros lo conocemos no es tan malo después de irse al paraíso, pero aquí, a causa de la ausencia de los guerreros, no fue mandado al otro mundo, este era el Rey de las tinieblas, el poderoso Dabura que estaba siendo controlado por Babi. Estos habían sido encontrados en el mismo futuro de los androides, pero estos vencieron a Trunks, por lo que no había seres humanos y por lo tanto Babidi no pudo soltar a Majin Buu a falta de energía.

-Señores, estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro objetivo-

-Oh, espléndido, Cell será mejor que nos dejemos de peleas y nos tranquilicemos, es de mala educación presentarse enojado ante alguien-

-Hm, está bien Freezer-

Pasaron varios minutos, y la nave en la que se transportaban los villanos se detuvo, se detuvo en la nada... nada literalmente, en ese lugar no había nada más que el infinito, no había ni un alma a la vista, todo era silencio, la nave estaba flotando en el infinito, el negro infinito que rodeaba todo el lugar.

-¿Pero qué rayos?... Sinceramente esto es muy distinto a lo que me esperaba Cell-

-Hm, recuerda que según sabemos, este sujeto absorbió a Goku y a Vegeta mientras estaban fusionados y después se autodestruyo para que no trataran de detenerlo y con eso exploto todo el universo y por último se regenero pero aún conserva su forma en máximo poder, pues tiene el mismo que cuando absorbido al hijo de Goku-

-Oh, pues en ese caso debemos de cerciorarnos de no molestarlo-

-Sera fácil encontrarlo pues es lo único que tiene energía en este lugar-

Entonces Cell y Freezer salieron de la nave acompañados de Dabura, volaron durante un rato hasta que lograron localizar un ki muy fuerte a poca distancia, no tardaron mucho, habían encontrado a Majin Buu.

_Listo, es obvio que Majin Buu aceptara la propuesta que le harán estos tipos,es muy obvia la propuesta que le harán (eso creo .-.) _

_La verdad agregue eso de Cell y Freezer muy espontáneamente, no lo tenía planeado pero pues creo que salió bien, como pueden ver ya tienen a varios "aliados" entre ellos a los androides y a parte del ejercito de Babidi._

_Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo :D _


End file.
